poliskaninfandomcom-20200213-history
Left 4 Dead 2
'' Left 4 Dead 2'' is a video game. It is a sequel to Left 4 Dead. Gameplay Left 4 Dead 2 is a first-person shooter with a heavy emphasis on cooperative gameplay. The game presents five new campaigns, each composed of three to five smaller maps. In the first maps of any campaign, the Survivors attempt to reach a safehouse, while the final stage requires the Survivors to call for rescue and either survive a prolonged onslaught until rescue arrives, pass through an especially challenging gauntlet of Infected to reach a rescue vehicle, or (in Dead Center and The Passing) collect and utilize fuel cans to enable their escape. Each Survivor can carry up to one of each five categories of equipment. The main weapons are broken down into four tiers based on their availability and attributes. Tier one weapons (such as the SMG and Chrome Shotgun) have a low ratio of damage for time and serve as your basic offensive weapon. Tier two weapons (such as the Assault Rifle and Combat Shotgun) carry a higher amount of damage per time unit and often appear in later maps of each chapter. The two tier three weapons (Grenade Launcher and M60) differ from one and two in the fact that they cannot refill their ammunition from ammunition dumps and generally there is only one or two at most of each per map. They carry a high damage ratio at the cost of limited ammo. Tier four weapons are all mounted weapon systems and carry unlimited ammunition. The mounted weapons carry the highest damage ratio but with constant use overheat and stop working for a period of time. The mounted weapons are in set positions in maps and have a fixed arc of fire. They cannot be given ammunition pack upgrades to the bullets or utilize the laser sights attachment. Either a melee weapon or pistols are used as secondary weapons. Although melee weapons cause extra damage to Infected when struck, the Survivors can use any other weapon or item for weaker melee attacks that can push the Infected back. Players also carry a torch with infinite battery life and makes it possible to see in the dark, (with the downside of getting the attention of the Infected much faster). They may also carry a single first aid kit, special ammo pack, or a defibrillator; in addition to either pain pills or adrenaline shot. They may also carry a single throwable weapon—Molotov cocktails to set an area on fire; pipe bombs to attract any nearby Infected to the flashing light and sound it makes until it explodes; and Boomer bile, which attracts Common Infected to whatever it hits (e.g. fires, Special Infected, each other). To enable situational awareness of other Survivors, players are shown the health and status of their fellow survivors. If a player does not have direct sight of another Survivor (e.g. a wall is blocking their view of the others), they will be shown the Survivor's highlighted silhouette. As Survivors take damage, they move slower; if a Survivor's health drops to zero, they become incapacitated and are left to fight off the Infected using a handgun until rescued by another Survivor. If a Survivor dies, they remain dead until the next level, unless revived by a defibrillator, or, in Campaign or Singleplayer mode, reappear in a "Rescue Closet" to be freed by other Survivors. Should all Survivors die or get incapacitated, the game ends, and players must restart that chapter. Gamemodes *Campaign *Versus *Survival *Scavenge Characters Survivors BillL4D.png|Bill coach.png|Coach ellis.png|Ellis francis.png|Francis louis.png|Louis nick.png|Nick rochelle.png|Rochelle zoey.png|Zoey Infected Common Infected Special Infected Boomer.png|Boomer Charger.png|Charger Hunter.png|Hunter Jockey_Model.png|Jockey Smoker.png|Smoker Spitter.png|Spitter Tankidle.png|Tank ("Big Stelios") witchpng.png|Witch Appearances #DERPS IN STEIL'S LIVESTREAM #Polis VS Steli #Fun times On: Left 4 Dead 2 #Fun times On: Left 4 Dead 2 (2) #Fun times On: Left 4 Dead 2 (3) #Fun times On: Left 4 Dead 2 (4) #Fun times On: Left 4 Dead 2 (5) #Fun times On: Left 4 Dead 2 (6) #Fun times On: Left 4 Dead 2 (7) #Fun times On: Left 4 Dead 2 (8) #Fun times With: PolisKanin Gallery polis vs steli.png why you lookin at me.png|Why you looking at me? WATCH OUT ROCHELLE.png|That was inappropriate language. doing good.png|It's doing good. It can't be Steli. OOOOOOOH.png|OOOOOOHHH original milk.png|O: MILK! nemesis l4d.png|I DIED BY THE NEMESIS SIGN! green.png|His body is green. hug.png|Hugs! i'm a boomer.png|Steli's a fucking Boomer. cry.png|IT'S CRY! left 4 dead 2.png sex.png|Are you fucking him? its like that cabin in the woods film.png|It's like that cabin in the woods film! milk.png|MILK! frying some eggs.png|Frying some eggs. i love pills.png|I love pills! I DIED.png|HE DIED! pumbler.png|THE PUMBLR! WATCH OUT! toilet.png|The women's toilet. wanna play a game.png|*scream* jump.png|"jump off the edge and see what happens" - advice of the year l4d22.png steli never could aim.png|Theres human blood everywhere. cheese at mcdonalds.png|You can always find cheese9k in McDonalds. team meeting.png|Team meeting da first aids.png|Steli needs da first aids. throwing a molatalov.png|Throwing a molatalov; and it hits no one! l4d23.png health pack in the corner.png|The medkit in the corner. Classic trick. stick.png|Stick together to survive. my toilet.png|This is my toilet. witch.png|and... *Insert Max screaming here* defib.png|Seems like a defib... l4d2 4.png L4d2 5.png l4d2 6.png l4d2 7.png Category:Zombies Category:Games